Víctimas del destino
by Dafyne
Summary: Entrevistas y...Un día en la playa! Sirius ligando con chicas, etc etc...Pasad y dejad un review!
1. Fin de curso

Disclaimer: todo es de J.K. (si esa escritora genial que nos mata con la espera de sus libros...xD), excepto los personajes inventados por mi.

Al fin me atrevo a publicar un fic que no es taan malo..xD Espero de verdad que os guste. Ahi va:

**Víctimas del destino**

Capítulo 1: Fin de curso.

Era un caluroso día de verano, a finales del mes de julio. Los alumnos rebosaban de alegría por el comienzo de las vacaciones, y escuchaban impacientes el discurso del director.

-Bien, pues si no hay más que añadir, solo quería deciros que me alegro de haber dirigido esta escuela durante tantos años, que no os olvidaré, y que¡Espero que me recordéis como un buen director!- exclamó el anciano con una sonrisa.

Los alumnos aplaudieron al hombre, con sonrisas llenas de recuerdos y nostalgia, sobre todo en los jóvenes de los ultimos cursos.

Y quiero añadir, que es un honor para mi que mi sucesor sea, nuestro querido jefe de estudios, - dijo señalando a un hombre de edad media, que lucía una amable sonrisa tras sus gafas de media luna.- Albus Dumbledore.

El gran comedor estalló de nuevo en aplausos, dirigiendo sus miradas a Dumbledore.

Mientras este último daba las gracias, una chica de pelo negro, en la mesa de griffindor, se giraba para hablar con la amiga que tenia al lado:

-Bueno, Dumbledore mola¿te imaginas que nos ponen a Slughorn como director?

-Tampoco sería para tanto, no es tan mal profesor... Lo que pasa es que le has cogido manía a pociones- le contestó su amiga, pelirroja y de ojos verdes.

-Claaro- añadió una chica castaña con el pelo rizado, sentada enfrente de ellas, mientras alzaba los ojos al cielo- la señorita preferida de Slughorn estaría encantada de tenerlo como director...

La pelirroja le sacó la lengua a su amiga.

-Por cierto, Lily, - le preguntó Marla, la chica morena- ¿todavía no sabes porqué te ha citado Dumbledore después de comer?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

-Pues no, pero espero que no sea por culpa de cierta borrachina...- y actó seguido miró de reojo a la castaña.

-A mi no me mires! - dijo la última, que se llamaba Kim, mientras se encogía de hombros- ¿Quién te manda llevarme al baño de los prefectos a las 2 de la madrugada?Tampoco estaba tan mal!

-Mmm...No, aunque a mí si me lo parecía, teniendo en cuenta que comenzaste a cantar ópera a pleno pulmón en los pasillos del castillo. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Y de todas formas, no sé como se hubiera enterado Dumbledore porque...

Marla la interrumpió mientras decía:

-Eh! que ya han terminado!- la gente comenzaba a salir del Gran comedor- Lily será mejor que vayas para allá, no vaya a ser que Dumbledore se mosquee...

-Qué va a mosquearse ese tío,-dijo Kim mientras Lily les decía adiós con la mano y salia del salón- si es don alegrías...

La pelirroja subía las escaleras de piedra de la torre oeste, dirigiéndose al despacho del nuevo director. De camino, se encontró a Sirius Black, un atractivo chico de su misma edad que bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, seguido de James Potter, siempre caracterizado por su alborotado pelo. Los dos tenían cara de acabar de hacer algo fuera de las normas, para variar, pensó Lily.

Pasaron corriendo por su lado, pero James se paró al lado de Lily y le dijo:

-Ey Evans, que guapa estás hoy¿Nos vamos a dar una vuelta luego?

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y dijo:

-¿Hace falta que conteste¿No te sabes la respuesta de memoria o qué?

-Sí, se la sabe-dijo Sirius impacientemente, empujando a James para que siguieran caminando.Parecía tener una inusual prisa- vamos tío, que nos van a pillar...

-Ah! -dijo James con una mirada maliciosa dirigida a Lily, ignorándo a su amigo- ¿Pero algún día puede cambiar, no?

La pelirroja prefirió ignorarle, soltó un bufido de exasperación, y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

De pronto escucharon un grito, y todos se quedaron paralizados.

Al pie de la escalera estaba el viejo conserje, rojo por la ira, mientras soltaba toda clase de insultos.

-Panda de inútiles gamberros! - Los chicos comenzaron a correr de nuevo, intentando escapar- ¡No huyáis, no! Como se os ocurre! Informaré al nuevo director..!

Lily, ajena a lo que habían hecho los merodeadores, siguió caminando hacia el despacho.

Tocó la puerta suavemente.

-Ah, adelante- dijo una voz desde el interior.

Dentro estaba sentado, enfrente de Dumbledore, un muchacho castaño, de su misma edad, a pesar de que sus ojos mostraban más años, o experiencia. Tenía cara de cansado, y de decepción, como si le acabaran de dar una mala noticia.

-Siéntese al lado de Remus Lupin, por favor-dijo el director.- Le estaba diciendo a su compañero, que, en mi nuevo puesto, he decidido darles ciertas tareas para este verano. La sociedad empieza a cambiar, cada vez hay más discriminación hacia los muggles, y se sospecha que un grupo de personas de sangre limpia, como se suele decir, está detrás de estos cambios. Desde luego, sus tareas no tienen nada que ver con este grupo, pero, he pensado que, el curso que viene, podrían formar un grupo de unos cuantos alumnos de séptimo para enseñar a los alumnos más jovenes que no todo se basa en la sangre.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Lily- pero¿por qué nos avisa ahora en vez del curso que viene?

-Buena pregunta, señorita Evans, -respondió Dumbledore- pues por que este verano, como tarea para ese grupo que formarán, les he citado, durante el mes de agosto, con algunas celebridades que provienen de familias muggle.

Dicho esto les entregó un pergamino a cada uno, en el cual había una lista de nombres, con la fecha de la cita y el lugar.

-Hay de todo,-dijo Dumbledore- desde jubilados y aurores, hasta sanadores o hombres sencillos, dueños de grandes negocios. Es preciso, además, que consigáis una buena entrevista. Y pensad que vosotros dos, como prefectos, seréis los responsables de este nuevo grupo, y por lo tanto teneis que escoger a los demás alumnos de séptimo que puedan formar parte. Debe haber tanto hijos de muggle como hijos de familias de sangre limpia.

Lily y Remus asintieron en silencio.

-Espero que estas tareas no os quiten mucho tiempo de vuestro verano- dijo el director, mientras sonreía amablemente.

-No se preocupe-dijo Lily- tampoco es que tenga una agenda tan apretada..

Se despidieron de Dumbledore, y ya estaban saliendo del despacho cuando éste dijo:

-Ah! Señorita Evans, dígale a su amiga Kim Dewon que debería afinar más si se quiere dedicar al mundo de la ópera...

Lily sonrio nerviosa, y salió del despacho conteniendo la risa.

Los dos alumnos bajaron las escaleras en direccion a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Bueno- dijo la pelirroja- tampoco está tan mal, pensé que me reñiría por la fiesta clandestina que hicimos por final de curso...Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Kim

Remus asintio en silencio y forzó una sonrisa.

-Lupin, estás bien?-preguntó Lily- no es tan grave.. Unas cuantas visitas a cuatro viejetes y el resto de verano es para nosotros.

-Ya, ya, no es por eso...-dijo Remus con expresión seria- Es que he tenido una conversación con el director, que...Bueno no te preocupes, estoy bien- forzó una sonrisa de nuevo y murmuró más para él que para Lily- ... alguien como yo deberia estar acostumbrado ya a todo esto...

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo, desconcertada.

Llegaron a la sala común, y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

-¿Cómo que me lo has perdido? - se escucho un grito desde la habitación de las chicas.

Lily abrió la puerta y vio a Marla soltando chispas por los ojos, mientras Kim se escondia dtras de la puerta del baño.

-¡Pero esque no fue culpa mia!- se disculpaba la castaña- le dije a David McGurly que me lo sujetara! que quieres que haga si ese tio no sabe lo que es sujetar las cosas de alguien?

-¿Qué le has vuelto a perder, Kim? -dijo Lily divertida mientras Marla metia las cosas a presión en el baúl, enfadada.

-El jersey de Angora que le regalaron sus padres, es que...

-¡Es que es la cuarta vez que me pierdes algo que te presto! a este paso me quedo sin ropa!- dijo sulfurada Marla.

-Por cierto-dijo Lily intentando cambiar de tema- ¿Cómo les habrá ido a los gemelos las pruebas de aparición?

-Ni idea- dijo Kim- Pero no se si quiero que Meg apruebe ese examen... Por que si lo hace significará que termina los estudios definitivamente y se marcha a Rumania...

-Tenemos la suerte de que Christian ha repetido y quiere terminar el séptimo año con nosotras...-dijo Marla deprimida.

-Venga, venga-dijo Lily en tono de animo- Sabes que Meg también se quedaría con nosotras, pero si ya ha terminado... No le vamos a forzar a repetir!

-Bueno, seguro que Meg ha aprovado, y debe estar escribiendo una lechuza a sus padres... Pero lo que es Chris, deberíamos ir a su habitación a darle el pesame, ja,ja,ja...

-Canuto! Devuélveme eso!- chillo Remus corriendo detrás de el por la habitación- No puede ser que te quedes con todo lo mío!

-Vamos Lunático!- dijo Sirius con una camiseta en la cabeza, mientras intentaba escapar- No seas egoísta! Además esa camiseta me queda mejor a mí y lo sabes!

-Colagusano no te muevas!- dijo James mientras intentaba hacerle un corte de pelo moderno a Peter Petigrew con la varita- Lo he leído en revistas de tías, esto les gusta..

De golpe Sirius empujó a James en plena carrera de fuga, y hizo que moviera demasiado la varita, dejando la mitad de la cabeza de Peter calva.

Todos se quedaron parados mirando el corte de pelo.

-Mpff..-Sirius intentaba mantener la risa, igual que Remus y James.

-AHHHHHH! -chillo Peter mirandose al espejo- QUE ME HABEIS HECHO?

Todos huyeron, y James abrió la puerta de la habitación y salió corriendo. Pero se choco con una chica, que caminaba hacia otras habitaciones.

-Auch Potter!- dijo Lily enfadada- tu ego no te permite ver a los demas¿verdad?

-Yo también te quieeero, Evans!- chilló mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Detras de él iban Sirius con una camiseta en la cabeza, Remus detrás, y Peter, con la cabeza medio calva.

-Malditoos...!

-En fin- dijo Lily mientras seguia caminando- estos no se cansan..

Llegaron al cuarto y encontraron a Chris, envuelto de aparatos extraños. Era un muchacho, al que la gente que no lo conoce y le viera a primera vista, le definiría como "rarito". Con el pelo negro oscuro, que le medio tapaba sus ojos azules, con chapas en la túnica, y con un piercing en el lado derecho de abajo de la boca. Parecía más un muggle rockero que un mago, por eso la gente solía criticarle, además de que le fascinaban las cosas muggles, a pesar de ser de familia mágica, y se pasaba el día con sus "queridos cacharros" como decían Lily y las demás.

Estaba muy concentrado construyendo algo que a Lily le parecio un mando a distancia muggle.

-Qué haces?- preguntó Kim interesada.

-Es un nuevo invento!- dijo Chris emocionado- es como uno de esos mandos de la tele muggles que...

-¿Mandos de qué?-pregunto Marla desconcertada. Ella tampoco tenía familia muggle, pero tampoco se interesaba mucho por esos objetos.

-Déjalo Marla, por cierto, que tal tu examen de aparición Chris? - preguntó Kim.

-Suspendí, que se le va a hacer.-dijo, mientras seguia con su mando, como si aquello fuera de poca importancia.

-Y estas asi de fresco? Es la segunda vez que te presentas!

-Bueno, a la tercera va la vencida, no? Por cierto Lily, que quería Dumbledore?

La pelirroja les explicó lo del grupo y las entrevistas de verano, y sus amigos decidieron participar en él.

-Qué guay!-dijo Chris emocionado de nuevo mientras leia la lista que Dumbledore le habia dado a Lily- conoceremos a Edwan Liu! Ese tío ayudó a inventar el microondas y..

-El qué?- volvió a preguntar Marla.

Así terminó sexto curso, y dió comienzo el verano, que daba paso a muchas sorpresas...

------------------------------------------------

Hola! Bueno, no digáis que no es largo, eh? Creo que subiré dos capitulos, pq uno solo no motiva a la gnte a leer...xD

Eh! Espero q tengáis un FELIZ 2006 ! )!

Besitos! Dejadme reviews por fa, si no, soy yo la que no se motiva a seguir! xD ;P

Dafne


	2. Entrevistas y playa

Hooooooola!

En fin, tampoco esperaba muchos reviews en mi primer capítulo, además no fue muy interesante..pero es que era el primero! xD Bueno, q se le va a hacer, a ver q os parece este!

Capítulo 2: Entrevistas y playa

Mientras un caluroso dia de agosto hacia que el sol les chamuscara la nuca, Lily ayudaba a su madre a tranplantar flores en su querido jardín.

-Mamá- dijo exasperada la pelirroja mientras se quitaba el sudor de frente- ¿Por que no pides a Petunia que haga esto? Sabes que a ella le gusta, mientras que yo me aburro de tanta planta...

-Lily no seas pesada, tu hermana ha quedado con Vernon y se está arreglando.

De pronto sonó la bocina de un coche, y las mujeres se giraron para ver el automovil que estaba parado en frente de la puerta. Dentro iba un corpulento chico de 20 años, vestido con sandalias y calcetines.

-¡Buenos días señora Evans!- dijo amablente- Hola Lily.

La pelirroja le saludo con la cabeza.

-Hola Vernon, querido, ahora avisamos a Pe de que estas aqui.

Lily pasó por delante del muchacho y reprimió una mueca de asco al ver que sudaba tres veces más que ella, y que apestaba a sudor y a loción de afeitar.

Entró en el fresco vestíbulo y vió a su hermana en la cocina, preparando unos sandwiches.

-Ese tío al que llamas novio te está esperando fuera - dijo mientras cogía agua de la nevera.

-Ahora salgo. -dijo secamente Petunia.

-Cuidado no te ahogues con el agua que suelta, no se como alguien puede sudar tanto, parece un c...

-No me interesa lo que te parezca, ¿Por qué no te dedicas a tus ranas? Ya tengo bastante con tener que soportarte en verano como para que encima te metas con mi novio- dijo con la cabeza muy alta.

Lily adoptó una expresion de rabia.

-Uf, la envidia te puede, eh?

-Sí vamos, me muero por ir a ese estupido colegio en el que vais con gorritos y movéis palos de madera, oh! pero si transformas una taza en un erizo! Y a mí que?

Y salió de la cocina con la cesta en la mano, pero Lily le puso la zancadilla y por poco se cae con sus queridos sandwiches.

-Crees que solo controlo la magia o qué?

-Oye enana, a ver si te crees que me puedes tratar como quieras, solo por que digas cuatro palabrejas y...

Lily sacó la varita, no cumplía los 17 hasta noviembre, pero solo pretendía asustar a Petunia.

-Ni se te ocurra brujita, atacame con eso y convezco a papá y a mamá de que no vuelvas...

-Ja! No sé que decirte, ¿quién es la favorita?

-¿Lo comprobamos? -dijo Petunia amenazadoramente. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Lily era la favorita desde hacía años, desde que aquella maldita lechuza había llegado, junto con una carta que lo cambiaría todo, una tarde de julio. A partir de entonces, solo se oía hablar de la "mágica Lily"...

La bocina de un coche volvió a irrumpir en la casa, haciendo despertar a Petunia y a Lily de su súbita ira.

-Que tengas celos no es mi problema- dijo Lily, y salió de la cocina.

Petunia la miró con cara de asco.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Y bueno, -dijo Kim detrás de sus gafas de sol- ¿a qué viejo tenemos que entrevistar?

-Mmm-dijo Lily mientras miraba el pergamino- Elisabeth de Ravenclaw y Rom de Hufflepuff están entrevistando a Rouse Lyan, mientras que Remus y los dos imbéciles están con Jeffie Thomson, así que a nosotros nos toca John Risbert.

Iban caminando por una calle de casas exactamente iguales, llenas de monotonia, con jardines perfectos y coches deportivos y caros. Había mujeres paseando, muy arregladas y con joyas. Lily, Marla, Kim y Chris se sentían un poco fuera de lugar.

-Y, ¿qué dices que ha hecho ese tío?-preguntó Chris, mirando alrededor- Viendo estas casas, no parece un hombre muy especial...

-Creo que colaboró en un libro de hechizos...

-Por cierto, ¿no echáis de menos a Meg? -preguntó Marla súbitamente. Se habían despedido de su amiga el pasado mes de julio, cuando iba a comenzar las practicas en Rumania- Se me hace raro el grupo sin ella...

-La verdad es que yo tengo más sitio en mi cuarto para mis inventos- dijo Chris muy fresco. Las demás le dirigieron una mirada de reproche- Qué esperáis que diga? Vaaaleee, siii, la echo muchisimo de menos, etc etc...

-Creo que ya hemos llegado- dijo Lily mirando el número de la puerta de una casa, idéntica a todas las del barrio.

-Puff-dijo Chris- si, ese tio parece más original que el resto de los vecinos!

OoOoOo

En una antigua mansión, tres chicos estaban sentados en un gran despacho lleno de cuadros y fotos antiguas, así como de extraños objetos llenos de polvo.Había también una chimenea, donde ardía fuego, un fuego mágico claro, ya que era verano, no daba calor, y estaba puesto solo por decoración. Sentado en enfrente de ellos había un distinguido anciano, con un gran bigote, que vestia una bata de seda y fumaba pipa mientras hablaba sin parar.

-Y recuerdo que en 1953, cuando aún no estaban perfeccionadas las alfombras familiares, teníamos una especie de butaca de estilo frances que..-decía con voz apagada.

Los tres chicos estaban sentados en un gran diván, con expresión aburrida. James se miraba las uñas una y otra vez, como si esperase descubrir algo nuevo debajo de ellas. Sirius tenia la cabeza apoyada en la mano, y intentaba no dormirse, así que a cada rato movía la cabeza muy fuerte para despertarse. Y Remus, intentando ser responsable, iba apuntando cosas en un pergamino, pero lo cierto es que hacia un rato que había comenzado a hacer dibujitos y no se enteraba de nada de lo que decía el hombre.

-Monsier Thomson- dijo un hombre estirado y vestido con smokin, que acababa de entrar en la habitación- llamada urgente del Sindicato de anomalías del Ministerio.

-Ah, perdónenme un minuto, porfavor-dijo Thomson.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio cuando salió de la habitación.

-Canuto! Canuto tío despierta!- dijo James moviendo freneticamente a Sirius.

-Déjame-dijo este moviendo las manos como si intentara apartar algo, con los ojos aún cerrados- no, no quiero enroyarme con Melinda Rouch, tiene bigote...No! No por favor no!

James lo tiró del diván, y al caer al suelo, se incorporó de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Que pasa! Estoy despierto! No dormia! -miró a sus amigos- Donde esta la del bigote? No quiero liarme con ella!-dijo desesperado.

-Cálmate tío, dijo James- Buff esto es un muermo... Que suerte que ha tenido Peter, de viaje con la familia...

-Y que lo digas- dijo Sirius bostezando- Y yo que me apunte pensando que habría tías...

-Pero Canuto como va a haber tias en entrevistas a jubilados? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Ir a la mansion Playboy?

-Podríais hacerle un poco de caso al hombre..-dijo Remus.

-Mmm-dijo James mirando por encima del hombro de Remus el pergamino que sostenía, lleno de dibujos- ¿Qué es eso? Un conejo? Y tiene que ver con lo que decía el del bigote?

Remus arrugó el pergamino haciendose el indignado mientras reian.

James se acercó a mirar una estatuilla en miniatura, que estaba puesta encima de la estantería. Tenía forma de balón de rugby , el juego muggle. Comenzó a moverla en el aire, mientras Remus le decía que lo dejara estar, hasta que se le escapo volando contra la pared.

-Ups...-dijo James mientras corría a repararla, pero se quedó mirando a Sirius, que estaba muy concentrado en una foto.

-Eh! mirad esta mujer!- dijo Sirius cogiendo una foto de encima de la chimenea- Está tremenda! ¿De cuantos años hará esto? ¿Creeis que aun se conservará?

-Canuto deja la foto, no toques las cosas- le riño Remus.

Sirius cogió la foto en plan niño que no se quiere separar de su juguete.

-Eh! La he visto yo antes!

-Quieres parar!-dijo Remus cogiendo la foto, aunque Sirius no la soltaba.

Comenzaron a forcejear, mientras que James los animaba.

De pronto Sirius la soltó y Remus se dio un golpe contra la chimenea, con lo cual la mayoria de las fotos enmarcadas cayeron al fuego.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando como ardian las fotos con cara de susto.

-Y ahora que?-dijo Remus desesperado.

-Yo las salvaré!-dijo Sirius haciendose el heroe, cogio algunas fotos que aun no habian ardido mucho, pero se quemo y las solto de golpe en la gran alfombra de pelo que cubria el suelo de la sala.

De inmediato, parte del pelo de la alfombra comenzo a arder también.

-Pero que haces animal!-dijo James.

De pronto entro el señor Thomson diciendo:

-¿Qué es este olor a quemado?- Se quedó de piedra mientras miraba los trozos de la estatuilla y la alfombra...: QUE HACEIS?

OoOoOoO

Lily y sus amigos salieron de la casa, bostezando.

-Odio tener razón- dijo Chris.

-¿A quién le importa que ese hombre escribiera un libro sobre hechizos? Era muy aburrido..-dijo Lily mientras tachaba un nombre de la lista- Espero que los demás valgan la pena...

Mientras caminaban por el barrio decidieron ir a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante, que no quedaba muy lejos de allí.

Al entrar vieron a los Merodeadores sentados en una mesa, y Remus, al verles, se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

-Lily, ha sido un desastre!

-Era de esperar- dijo Kim mientras se levantaba las gafas de sol y se dirigía a una mesa vacía con los demás.

-Por que?-pregunto Lily.

-Sirius quemó unas fotos y James jugaba con ...

-Eh! -dijo Sirius que se había acercado con James- De eso nada! Las quemaste tu! Y además quien tiene una chimenea de mentira en pleno verano? Es de imbéciles!

-Si tu no la hubieras cogido para babosear!-dijo Remus.

-No la cogí por eso!

-Nooo, solo para ver que guapo estaba el del bigote, no?-dijo James.

-Habló el que se pone a jugar con estatuillas!-dijo Sirius ofendido.

Los tres comenzaron a discutir a la vez, hasta que Lily chilló:

-Basta, no me importa de quién sea la culpa, aunque está claro que de los tres. A ver si conseguís comportaros con la edad que tenéis en las proximas entrevistas!

Y se fue a su mesa.

-Ni que ella fuera Miss Madura-dijo Sirius con resentimiento mientras volvían a su mesa.-No digas que tiene razón!-chillo antes de que Remus abriera la boca.

-Bueno, no lo digo, por que ya lo sabéis-dijo.

--

-En fin,-dijo Lily suspirando- había pensado que mañana podríamos ir a la playa de Mirley. Está a dos horas de mi casa..

-Podría coger el coche que me regaló mi viejo vecino Jefrey, después de haberlo reparado!-dijo Chris emocionado.

-Sí, hombre-dijo Kim ironica- ir en ese trasto que suelta trozos de metal? Y si no funciona y se para por ahí en medio?

-No se parará!-dijo Chris ofendido- Te digo que lo he arreglado, solo tenía en el carburante...

-No por favor,-dijo Marla tapandose los oídos- no hables de esas cosas que no me entero de nada!

-Bueno, pero vamos o que?- preguntó Lily.

Los demás asintieron.

En la mesa de al lado, de los merodeadores, James, que había estado escuchando a Lily y los demás, dijo:

-Vamos mañana a la playa de Mirley?

-A la playa de donde?-dijo Remus.

-Si, hombre, la que queda a dos horas de casa de Evans.

Los otros dos le miraron con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Bueno, yo se donde está, Sirius, podríamos coger el coche ese que te regalo tu tío...

-Y ahora de golpe quieres ir a la playa?-pregunto Remus. Miró la mesa de Lily y compañía sin querer, y entendió el porqué. - Bueeeno, iremos...

Sirius miraba a una chica que acababa de salir de un lavabo, que le sonreia coquetamente, mientras este le guiñaba un ojo. James le dio una colleja:

-Canuto! que si vienes a la playa!

-eh? -dijo desconcertado, de golpe pensó en el significado de playa, es decir, chicas en biquini- Claro, claro, encantado de salir con mis amigos...-dijo pensando, no precisamente en sus amigos.

---

A la mañana siguiente, Lily esperaba sentada en la puerta de su casa, a que llegaran sus amigos. Pasaron veinte minutos y no aparecían. "Y estos donde se han metido?" pensó.

Al cabo de mas de tres cuartos de hora de cuando habían quedado, apareció por la calle un destartalado coche, en plan Seat descapotable antiguo, lleno de abolladuras.

Dentro iban Chris, conduciendo emocionado, de copiloto Kim, con cara de acordarse de toda la familia de alguien, y detrás Marla, también con cara de poco amigos.

-Hola Lily!-saludo Chris,- es que hemos tenido algunos problemillas...

-Algunos problemillas? - repitio Kim enfadada mientras Lily se subía al coche- No creo que quedarnos parados en medio de la carretera durante media hora, y estar apunto de ser atropellada por un camión sean problemillas...

-Buff- dijo Chris- Es que doña alegrías se ha levantado de malhumor.

Y arrancó el coche de nuevo, haciendo un sonoro ruido, como si se fuera a romper.

-No es verdad- dijo Kim cruzando los brazos en plan niña mimada- Me había levantado perfectamente pero...

Chris puso música en la radio, de modo que ya no se oían las protestas de Kim.

Condujo durante una hora, el momento en el que ya solo se veían montañas y campos alrededor. Lily echó la cabeza para atrás y se dejó llevar, sintiendo el aire fresco que le golpeaba en la cara.

-Podríamos cambiar un rato de música?- preguntó Marla. Habían estado escuchando punk, rock y metal, y Chris iba moviendo la cabeza al son de la música de guitarras.

Marla se incorporó un poco y estiró el brazo para poner la radio.

-Eh!- se quejó Chris.

Comenzó a sonar una balada de Withney Houston, con lo que Marla sonrió complacida y se volvio a sentar.

-Que romanticona que eres Marla- dijo Kim.

Y al cabo de un rato volvían a pelearse por la música.

Al fin llegaron al lugar, no había mucha gente por que estaba un poco lejos, había las típicas familias muggles con la sombrilla, y, al final de la playa, un chiringuito.

Los cuatro escogieron un sitio y se tumbaron.

Muy pronto Kim y Lily corrían por la orilla, mientras Marla se había puesto en una hamaca muy comodamente a leer un libro a la vez que tomaba el sol.

Chris, estaba sentado en una toalla encima de la arena mientras atornillaba la patilla de unas gafas de sol. Al rato se le acercó una chica de piel bronceada y ojos claros.

-Hola! Que haces?

-Nada-dijo Chris sin mirarla- estaba acabando de ajustar estas gafas a las que les he puesto poción antireflejante que...- de prontó alzo la cabeza y se fijó en la chica, quedandose boquiabierto.

Se levantó de un salto y dijo:

-Ho-Hola! Y tu quién eres?

-Me llamo Cynthia Roules, soy la hija del dueño del chiringuito de ahí.-Dijo sonriendo- Te vi y me pareció que hacías algo interesante, no como esos paletos con musculitos que se pasan el dia encima de la tabla de surf solo para ligarse a cuatro tías.- Señaló a un grupito de chicos musculosos y muy bronceados, que sonreían egocéntricamente.

-Ah..je,je-dijo Chris muy cortado.

-No sueles venir por aquí, verdad?-pregunto Cynthia.- No te había visto antes.

-No, no...-recobró un poco la seguridad y dijo- Es la primera vez que vengo, no conozco muy bien esta playa... Podríamos dar un paseo y me enseñas un poco esto...

-Vale!-dijo Cynthia muy contenta.- Espera que pido que me cambien el turno del bar. Te espero allí!

Y se alejó al final de la playa.

Chris la miró embobada.

-Qué?-preguntó Marla detrás de su libro, mientras sonreia maliciosamente- Estamos hechos unos ligones, eh?

-Déjame tranquilo, solo va a enseñarme esto..

-Sí, claro... Esto es una playa! No hay mucho que enseñar! -dijo Marla mientras reía.

De prontó le cayó una cantidad enorme de agua salada, mientras ella abria la boca sorprendida.

Kim y Lily estaba dentras de la hamaca, con un cubo que hacia unos segundos estaba lleno de agua.

-Vamos vaga! Al agua!-dijo Lily.

-Sí! Si lees tanto en vacaciones seguro que te pasa algo malo!-dijo Kim.

-Seréis, seréis...-dijo Marla muy enfadada mientras se levantaba y corría tras ellas a la orilla.- De esta os acordaiis!

------

-Oye Sirius-dijo Remus preocupado, que iba de copiloto en un lujoso descapotable.- Estás seguro de que era por aquí?

-Sí, sí- dijo Sirius muy seguro. - Conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano...

-Pero que dices!Si nunca has estado por aquí!- dijo Remus mirando el mapa- Según esto, deberíamos haber cogido la desviación de hace media hora, no ese "atajo" que decías tu! James dile algo!

James iba detrás, con el walkman puesto, moviendo la cabeza al son de la música.

-¡¡James!-chilló Remus.- ¿Quieres hacerme caso y decirle de una vez a este maníaco que nos hemos perdido?

Se giró de nuevo y le dijo a Sirius:

-A ver, trae ese mapa!- comenzaron a forcejear y Sirius sin querer dio un volantazo, con lo que se salieron de la carretera y acabaron en un prado con una rueda pinchada.

-Pero seréis bestias!- dijo James.

-Tu a tu musiquita-dijo Sirius ofendido.

-A partir d ahora conduczo yo-dijo Remus.

-Si, hombre! Si tu no sabes conducir!-dijo James.

-Pero tengo sentido de la orientación!

-Oye! Yo sabía donde estabamos, eh?- dijo Sirius ofendido, interrumpiendoles.

Los otros dos le miraron con la ceja alzada.

-Vale, vale!-cedió James- pero vamónos de una vez!

--------

Lily estaba tumbada en la toalla, tomándo el sol tranquilamente, mientras los demas estaban entretenidos por otra parte.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, el ruido del mar...el calido sol...

-Hola, Evans- susurró una voz a su oído.

Lily se incorporó de golpe.

-Potter!-exclamó muy sorprendida. Luego frunció el entrecejo- Qué haces aquí? No hay suficientes playas en el mundo?

-Ni idea, pero yo acabo de llegar con Sirius y Remus, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que mi chica favorita estaría aquí?- dijo alzando las cejas seductoramente. (N.A.: Que bien miente...xD)

Lily miró unos cuantos metros a su iziquierda, dónde estaban Remus, que ponia su toalla sobre la arena, y Sirius, que ya había fichado a un grupo de chicas que le sonreían coquetamente.

-¿Tú chica favorita? Espero que te refieras a una de esas con las que esta ligando Black, por que si no, vas a tener un mal día...

-Lo que tu digas! Tu sabias a quien me refería asi que... Nos vemos!-dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

Lily apretó los dientes mientras miraba como volvía con sus amigos.

No es que odiara a aquél chico, es que ella no soportaba a la gente hipócrita y superficial, siempre preocupada por lo que dicen los demás, y estaba claro que los Merodeadores eran así.

"Pero hace unos años..era distinto..." pensó Lily mientras se tumbaba de nuevo, boca arriba.

Recordó como un flash cuando vió a James Potter por primera vez. En esas enormes barcas, en el lago. Se había fijado en un niño de aspecto inocente y tímido, con gafas, delgado, que iba callado mirando el agua pasar bajo el transporte de madera.

Pocos días después se volvió a fijar en él, cuando lo vió a la entrada del Gran Comedor, hablando con un niño de pelo negro, muy mono.

A partir de entonces solo lo vió con aquél segundo niño, Sirius Black. Más tarde se fue juntando con el bueno de Remus Lupin, y el desastre de Peter Pettigrew.

Lily no tenía relación con aquél niño, pero se dió cuenta de como James Potter, un chico de 14 años, que acababa de ganarse el puesto de buscador en el equipo de Gryffindor, se hacía cada vez mas popular; junto con su amigo Sirius Black, uno de los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts.

Sus nombres se volvieron conocidos, iban siempre con chicas guapas, y James parecía estar queriéndo llamar siempre la antención, o al menos, eso demostraba estando Lily delante.

En quinto, cuando James y Sirius se volvieron mas creídos que nunca, Lily tuvo varias disputas con el primero, porque siempre le decía cosas "bonitas" y le pedia para salir.

Ahora acababan de finalizar sexto curso, y en pocas semanas empezarían su ultimo año en aquella escuela. Los chicos seguían igual, solo que ya estaban bastante vistos, pero eso no conseguia evitar que la mayoría de las chicas suspirasen por ellos.

Eso sacaba de sus casillas a Lily, ¿es que solo importaba ser popular en aquél sitio? Vale, eran bastante monos, pero ella sabía que todo aquello era superficial, no tenian en la cabeza nada mas que chicas y sus cu...

-Señorita Evans!

Lily abrio los ojos y vio la figura de su amiga Kim, encima de ella.

-Te has visto? Te estas poniendo como un tomate!

-Anda!- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida, mirando su blanca piel, que se estaba poniendo bastante rosada- No me había dado cuenta. Vamos a bañarnos porfa, que estan los pesados esos por ahí al lado..

Y así pasó el día, Sirius coqueteando con chicas, Lily evitando a Potter, como siempre.

Kim estaba tumbada boca abajo en su colchoneta, mientras las olas del mar le balanceaban suavemente. No quería alejarse mucho, le daba miedo la profundidad del mar. Ya había tenido varios sustos de pequeña.

Estaba mirando los chicos de la orilla, fijándose en cual estaba mejor. (N.A.: Que queréis que os diga! La chica es adolescente...y quien no hace eso eh? ... --u xD)

Acababa de fijarse en uno, con un cuerpo muy esbelto, al cual estaba mirando de arriba abajo, cuando el chico se dio la vuelta y lo reconoció.

"Black!" Uff, ese chico no podía ser más idiota. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Que las tías eran de usar y tirar o qué? De todas formas era muy mono... Una vez, en un baile de halloween, los dos habían hablado, pero Kim sabía que Sirius lo hacía para darle celos a su royete de ese momento, para tenerla mas enganchada a él.

Por eso no habló mucho con él y se fue. No quería tener mucha relacion con los Merodeadores, ni a ella ni a ninguna de sus amigas les caían muy bien (N.A: POR SI NO LO HABÍAIS NOTADO..XD) y de todas formas no creía encontrar entre ellos a un chico que le gustara...

Bajó el rostro hasta mirar el agua que tenía bajo ella. Era demasiado difícil, demasiado exigente, los chicos le duraban máximo un mes. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar al indicado? Unos eran guapos e imbéciles, otros eran buenas personas pero no tenían ese punto que ella buscaba...

Durante los ultimos años mantuvo la esperanza de encontrar al tipico chico y vivir un amor como en las películas, pero al final se resignó y comenzó a salir con los chicos que le apetecía, aunque solo le duraran un par de semanas.

-Deewoon!- canturreó una voz masculina cerca suyo.

Vió a Sirius acercándose a ella nadando desde la orilla.

-¿Qué haces solita? ¿Te hago compañía?

Kim frunció el entrecejo.

-Eres un gigoló o que? Déjame tranquila!- y comenzó a mover los pies para nadar en dirección opuesta. Sirius le siguió nandando.

-No te vayas! Encima que vengo para que no estes marginada!- le cogió de un tobillo, tan fuerte, que kim se cayó de la colchoneta y comenzo a patalear furiosa para no hundirse, porque le estaba gritando al moreno que la dejase en paz. De pronto tragó un monton de agua y comenzo a toser, al tiempo que se hundía, asi que se cogio a lo primero que pilló: Sirius.

-Ay! Pero que no puedo con el peso de los dos! No te pongas tanto encima que nos ahogámos!- dijo éste, mientran intentaba no hundirse.

Kim practicamente se había subido encima de él y tosía amargamente, mientras buscaba la colchoneta, que se habia alejado un buen trozo.

-Esto es culpa tuya! Nos hemos alejado mucho! No me gusta estar tan lejos...-dijo enfadada, pero seguía cogida a él.

-Yo te llevo !-dijo Sirius haciéndose el héroe.

Kim le miró de reojo, desconfiada.

-Pues te quedas aquí sola.

-No, no! - y se cogió a su cuello.

-Dewon que me ahogas!-dijo atragantándose.

-Perdonn!

Sirius comenzo a nadar, mientras Kim iba cogida a su cuello.

-Bueno pero te llevo por que te queda bien el bikini, no te creas, eh?

-Pero serás creido! Espera a que lleguemos un poco a la orilla! Que te tragas tu toalla!

-No me entretengas mujer, que nos ahogamos.

La verdad es que Kim agradecía que Sirius no la hubiera dejado tirada, por que miraba para atrás, y al ver donde estaba la colchoneta, dio gracias de no estar sola por ahí, le hubiera entrado el pánico.

Cuando tocaron pie, Kim se soltó rapidamente del chico y comenzo a caminar hacia la orilla.

-Eh!-chilló él.- De nada! Antipática!

Kim se giró:

-Oye que si no hubieras venido a molestar yo seguiría tumbada en mi querida colchoneta!- y le dió la espalda.

-Joder, si tanto te gusta ese trozo de plástico...

Como vió que no decía nada más, Kim se giró y vio que nadaba hacía la colchoneta otra vez.

"Este chaval es tonto" pensó, pero sonrió.

Se sentó en la orilla a esperar que volviera.

Sirius se acercó, sonriendo como si hubiera conseguido un trofeo.

Se la acercó a Kim y dijo:

-Ahora podrías decir gracias, no?

-Gracias.- murmuró secamente Kim, y alargó la mano para cogerla, pero Sirius la apartó y dijo:

-Te la doy luego, que me voy a acercar con ella a un par de chicas que están por ahi. -Le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Al fin terminó el día, y Lily, Kim, Marla y Chris, cogieron el destartalado coche y se marcharon. El chico se pasó más de la mitad del viaje hablando de la nueva chica que había conocido.

También mencionaron que quedaba muy poco para el comienzo del nuevo curso.

--------------------

Huooola! Bastante largo no? Es que se me ha alargado... 

En fin, espero que os guste ).

Déjadme reviews porfa, que me animan a seguir . Solo llevo dos capitulos pero ya hay bastante por leer..jeje.

Un beso a tods! Cuídaoos!

x x x

Nymphada (reviews pliz! jaja)


End file.
